glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Summertime Sadness
For the song, see Summertime Sadness (song). Summertime Sadness 'is the seventh episode of season one of Glee: The New Touch, and will premiere on October 5, 2013. Plot Brandon`s plot to destroy glee club is crashed, leaving to the decision of him being expelled from it, and even under the danger of being expelled from school. Relations between Miriam and Nick are as tense as ever, after Nick finds out it was Miriam the one that incentivated Brandon, and the relation between Miriam and Nick is revealed as glee club tries to avade a great sadness, but Miriam sucumbs to one. Episode -Brandon is impatiently sitting on the changing rooms, his fingers twitching against his leg. Lucas is seen walking to glee club classroom in slow motion. Brandon gets up and rushes to the hallways in slow motion. Lucas is reaching glee club, Brandon appears running from behind, Lucas is about to open the door, Brandon lays a hand on his shoulders.- “Don´t do it.” Brandon whispers in Lucas´s ears. -Lucas turn around to face Brandon.- “Brandon, you should have thought about this before. You backstabbed us, you backstabbed me, it´s not the first time I feel as if you backstab me. I used to feel attracted to you, but right now, you repulse me.” “Lucas…” -Lucas opens glee club´s door and walks inside, followed by Brandon from behind.- “Oh, hey guys, we were just working on our final arrangements for Bohemian Rhapsody.” Nick tells them with a smile. -Lucas stares at everyone on the classroom, they all seem happy, cheerful, innocent, he has to rob all of that from them.- “Mister Adams, there´s something I need to say, something important.” Lucas says, as Brandon is now red. “Yes, Lucas, whatever you want to.” -Lucas nervously stares at everyone on glee club, he seems very nervous about telling this to glee club, will Brandon ever talk to him again? What´s bigger, Brandon or glee club? He sighs as he says: “We´ve been backstabbed. Someone here betrayed us.” -Everyone was in shock and whispered to each other.- “Are you serious?” Ula says. -Lexie and Kat nervously stare at each other.- -Lucas nods.- “Brandon was plotting against us with Jared Shay. They both were in touch, and Brandon informed him of every single thing we´re doing for sectionals, they know it all, they were planning on using it all against us. Using our same songs against us.” -Everyone furiously stared at Brandon, who had his head down.- “Is this true, Brandon?” Nick asks him, as Brandon slowly nods. -Everyone then starts yelling insults at Brandon, and it´s al out of control.- “Guys! GUYS!” Nick yells, trying to maintain order. “Brandon, why did you do this?” -Brandon did not respond.- “I hate you all…..” was the only thing he said, as he stared at Lucas. “especially you, Lucas.” “Ugh, we are never going to win now.” Leni said. “It´s over.” -Rose was on the point of tears and was covering her mouth.- “Brandon, I ask you again, why did you do this?” Nick asked him. “Mister Adams, Miriam told us to. She told us to destroy glee club from the inside. We were just following her orders, but I swear… Kat and I changed after coming here.” Lexie blurted out and everyone had meanful looks at her and Kat. “Miriam told you? She ordered you to do this?” Nick asked Brandon, who nodded. “I was going to be head captain of the Lady Reapers.” “Wait, what? She told you that?” Kat said, uncontrollable. -Nick laid his hand on his head as he walked in circles.- “Miriam…miriam… Miriam…” He said. “Come on, Brandon, we´re going to the principle´s office.” -Nick and Brandon were sitting on the other side of Principle Bell´s desk, where she was wearing some big, goofy glasses and was chewing a strawberry candy.- “Brandon Day has plotted against glee club with Miriam´s support.” Nick said. -Suddenly, Miriam came rushing to the office, ignoring everything on her way, red in rage.- “What is this? What are you doing with Brandon, Nicholas?” Miriam asked wildly. “I know it all, Miriam. All. I know you were backing up Brandon´s plan against us, you incentivated him, I know what you did.” “He´s lying, he´s lying, Principal….” Miriam said, almost laughing. “I don´t know what he wants, but he´s lying….” “I AM NOT lying.” Nick said. “You were trying to bring glee club down! Why, Miriam, WHY?” -Miriam was now on an attack of rage.- “YOU DON´T KNOW WHY! YOU DON´T KNOW WHY! YOU´RE AS STUPID AS YOUR FATHER! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! “ Miriam said, poking Nick´s chest with her finger, as they were all in shock and terror at Miriam´s surprising manners. “What do you mean, my father? You don´t know him.” “YOU´RE SO IGNORANT! YOU KNOW NOTHING! NOTHING! I.USED.TO.BE.HAPPY. I USED TO BE! There´s nothing left you know….. NOTHING!” “Miriam, calm down. So, it is true you were trying to destroy glee club.” -Miriam was on the point of tears, she stared at everyone on the office and rushed out of it.- “What… in the world…. Was that?” Principal Bell said. “She´s going insane, principal.” Nick said. “Brandon, you betrayed us all. I have to tell you you are no longer part of glee club.” -Nick walked out of Miriam´s office, and Brandon and Principal Bell were left alone.- “Why did you do this, Brandon?” Principal Bell asked him. “Because I just wanted it all.” -It´s late at night on the Raging Bull. Miriam is drunk again, wearing a red dress, her hair all messed up, talking to some fourty-something men on some tables.- “Life is horrible, isn’t it? People…. So mean.” -Miriam grabbed one by the neck and kissed him, she then walked to the mechanic bull.- “Coming through.” She said, as she hit herself against the back of a big man. The man turned around. “Hey there, handsome.” Miriam said as she kissed him on the lips. -Miriam went to the dancing area, and started dancing with a young man.- “Hey there, handsome.” Miriam said, as the man laughed and danced with her. “You sure are beautiful.” Miriam said as they kept on dancing. “You know how life is a bitch… I don´t know why… just keeps on attacking you… my life is hell. My ex-husband was a… crazy drunk. All I wanted to be was a famous actress, I ended up working on a school. A pathetic one, the worst part is… this man, Nick….let´s not get to that part.” Miriam said, smiling. -Everything turned darker as Miriam started singing. “''Kiss me out before you go, summertime sadness, I just wanted you to know, that baby you´re the best.” Miriam said, kissing the man, and started dancing by herself alone amidst the people. “''I got my red dress on tonight, dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight. Done my hair up real big beauty queen style, high heels off, I´m feeling alive. Oh, my god, I feel it in the air, telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare, honey I´m on fire, I feel it everywhere, nothing scares me anymore.”'' Miriam sang, taking a drink on the bar and getting back to dance. “''Kiss me hard before you go, Summertime Sadness, I just wanted you to know, that baby, you´re the best. I´ve got that summertime, summertime sadness, S-s-summertime, summertime sadness. Got that Summertime, summertime sadness, oh-oh oh.”'' “I´m feeling electric tonight , cruising down the coast goin´ ´bout 99. Got my bad baby by my heavenly side, I know if I go, I´ll die happy tonight.” Miriam sang as she was on top of the mechanic bull and fell to the floor. “''Oh my god, I feel it in the air, telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare. Honey I´m on fire, I feel it everywhere, nothing scares me anymore. Kiss me hard before you go, Summertime Sadness, I just wanted you to know, that baby, you´re the best. I´ve got that Summertime, Summertime Sadness, S-s-Summertime Sadness, oh, oh, oh.”'' Miriam, who was on top of a table, felled to the floor. -Glee club is having lunch together at Woodville. Lexie and Kat join them.- “Hey guys.” Kat says, as they take a seat. “Were you seriously plotting against us?” Leni asks them. “Look, we had nothing to do with Brandon, we didn´t even knew he was doing that thing with Jared. Seriously, at first yeah, Miriam wanted us to help Brandon, but I guess we actually started liking the idea of singing.” Kat said, just because of Sam. “Do you guys trust them?” Leni asks the rest, and some agree. “We know. We know you and Brandon did it on purpose, that thing with Leni and me, we´re sistas again.” Ula says, as Leni and her smile. “Sorry about that.” Lexie said. “''Not sorry.”'' She said to herself. “Hey, has anyone seen Brandon?” “No one has since he left glee club.” “Where is he? Maybe he is with the Vocal Trebles?” Lucas asked. “No idea.” “Guys, there is seriously like NO chance we win sectionals.” Shan says, worried. “We´re done. And I still can´t believe how Brandon betrayed us, I was starting to like that guy. But I knew there was something going on with him.” -Kat walked to Sam on the hallways.- “Hey, Sam.” Kat said. “Oh, hi, Kat.” Samuel said, as he turned red. “Okay, so, we have to start thinking our duet for sectionals, do you have something on your mind?” “Do you think we´re gonna be doing our duet?” Sam asked her. “Are we still going to sectionals?” “Of course we are,” Kat said, as she got closer to him, “And you and I, are gonna kill it.” She said, as she was face to face with Sam, and he went red as a tomato, smiling for the first time. “If you say so, we will, Kat.” “Get thinking about our duet, Sam.” Kat said, as she walked away, joining a group of Lady Reapers. -Samuel continued staring at her.- “''Is this what having a crush feels like?” '' -Kat continued walking and gossiping with the Lady Reapers.- “''Wow, seriously, a month ago life sucked so hard. Everything was going down, down, down. Now, I feel as if everything´s just going up and up. I feel renewed. I certainly now know that Sam also likes me the way I do, I´m not that stupid not to realize that obvious thing, Brandon and his stupid plots are gone, and I´ll be queen of glee club. I will be, with Brandon gone, I´m the best one there, and I will do as I like. Besides, my popularity on this school, is just bigger than ever, everyone wants me. I love being queen.”'' -Kat started singing as she kept on walking: “''I´ve never seen a diamond in the flesh, I cut my teeth on wedding rings, in the movies. And I´m not proud of my address, in the torn up town, no post code envy.”'' -Kat was at Lady Reaper´s practice.- “''But every song´s like: gold teeth, grey goose, tripping in the bathroom, bloodstains, ball gowns, trashing the hotel room. We don´t care, we´re driving cadillacs in our dreams.”'' -Kat was again walking down the hallways, everyone smiling at her as she walked by.- “''But everybody´s like: crystal, maybach, diamonds on your timepiece, jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash. We don´t care, we aren´t caught up in your love affair.”'' -Kat was talking to Sam on the unused bathroom.- “And we´ll never be royals, it don´t run in our blood, that kind of lux just aint for us, we crave a different type of buzz. Let me be your ruler, you can call me queen bee, And baby I´ll rule, I´ll rule, I´ll rule, Let me live that fantasy.” -Kat is now seen again walking down the hallways, and passes by Miriam´s office and winks at her.- “''My friends and I we´ve cracked the code, we count our dollars on the train to the party, and everyone who knows us knows, that we´re fine with this, we didn´t come for money. “''But every song´s like: gold teeth, grey goose, tripping in the bathroom, bloodstains, ball gowns, trashing the hotel room. We don´t care, we´re driving cadillacs in our dreams. But everybody´s like: crystal, maybach, diamonds on your timepiece, jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash. We don´t care, we aren´t caught up in your love affair.” -Kat was now performing the song on glee club.- “''Oooh oooh oooh we´re better than we ever dreamed, and I´m in love with being queen. Oooh oooh oooh, life is great without your care, we aren’t caught up in your love affair. And we´ll never be royals, it don´t run in our blood, that kind of lux just aint for us, we crave a different type of buzz. Let me be your ruler, you can call me queen bee. And baby I´ll rule, I´ll rule, I´ll rule. Let me live that fantasy.”'' -Kat finished the song to the dismembered glee club, and Sam was the one that clapped the most.- “Thanks Kat for another of your sudden performances.” Nick told Kat as she took a seat besides Sam. “Okay guys, Brandon is gone.” “Is he gone from the school?” Leni asked Nick. “No, they gave him a three day suspension. But he´s suspended from glee club, that means we have eleven members and, if we want to compete for sectionals next week, we need to find another one.” “Are we really still going to sectionals? We will loose, Mister Adams. We are done.” Ula said. “Glee club is done.” -Everyone started agreeing with Ula, and Nick seemed desperate.- -Brandon entered Woodville, walking slowly, every eye upon him. He walks past the cheerleaders who ignore him, and walks to the auditorium.- “You wanted to meet me here?” He asks, as Lucas steps in and stands in front of him. “Yes. Brandon…. You left glee club torn. Nothing´s the same there now, and don´t say it´s my fault when all I wanted to do was the best. I used to be in love with you so much…. I tried so much, but I felt so dumb and stupid after all of your rejections that I got sick of it. I was not going to be stupid again, I had to do it.” “Is that is?” “Yes, but more people want to talk to you.” -Lucas steps aside as Kat and Lexie walk to Brandon.- “Hey, Brandon.” “You two…. You said nothing…” “It´s because you did this mess, Brandon, not us. You didn´t even told us you were with the vocal trebles, it´s not our fault. And you were also planning to steal my place as head captain of the Lady Reapers, you know what, Brandon? I´m done with you.” Kat told him, and she and Lexie stepped aside. -Iris, Kyle, Leni, Rose, Samuel, Shan, Ula and Grady all walked in the auditorium and stood alongside Lucas, Lexie and Kat.- “You backstabbed us all, we trusted you, and you were just plotting to bring us all down.” Shan told him. “You broke our friendships.” Leni told him, “plotted lies.” “You tried to be one of us, but you never were.” Kyle told him. “Look, I´m sorry for what I´ve done. All of you, you don´t understand me, I just… I just… I´m sorry, okay? Everyone makes mistakes. I´ll tell Nick how sorry I am.” “It´s too late to apologize, Brandon. The mess you did can´t be cleaned up.” Lucas told him. “''I´m holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground, and I´m hearing what you say But I just can´t make a sound. You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down, but wait. You tell me that you´re sorry, didn´t think I´ll turn around and say…..”'' Lucas started singing. “''That it´s too late to apologize, it´s too late. I said it´s too late to apologize, it´s too late.”'' Glee club all sung to Brandon. “''I´d take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you. And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but that´s nothing new, yeah yeah. I loved you with a fire red, now it´s turning blue, and you say sorry like the angel heaven let me think it was you. But I´m afraid….”'' Lucas sang. “''It´s too late to apologize, it´s too late. I said it´s too late to apologize, it´s too late, whoa, whoa. I said it´s too late to apologize, it´s too late. I said it´s too late to apologize, yeah. I said it´s too late to apologize, yeah. “'' Glee club all sang as one to Brandon. “''I´m holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground.”'' Lucas ended the song. -Glee club all stared at Brandon, who was about to cry.- “I guess I´ll be seeing you around.” He said, as he walked away. -Miriam was sitting on her office, her mind spinning everywhere after getting drunk last night.- -Nick knocked her door.- “Come in, Ula.” Miriam said as Nick took a seat on her office. “Oh, it´s you, your hair got me confused.” -Nick sighed.- “Look, Miriam, the other day on Bell´s office, you told me something… you told me I don´t know nothing, and something about my father. Was it all made up, I mean… what was that.” -Miriam sighed.- “I never… told you the truth. I hate you, hate you more than anyone on this planet, Nicholas. I HATE YOU.” “Why?” -Miriam started laughing.- “I told you, you just don´t know a thing.” “Then, tell me, Miriam.” -Miriam sighed again.- “I won´t tell you anything. It was all just a fantasy of mine. Now, get the hell out of my office.” -Nick stood up and quickly went out of Miriam´s office, slaming the door behind him.- “Of course I wasn´t lying, you idiot.” She said to herself. -Iris is talking to Kat and Lexie on the hallways.- “Okay, two questions. One, why do we always talk on the hallways? And two, why didn´t you guys told me about your plan?” Iris asked them. “I don´t know the answer for one. As for number two, you know why.” Kat answered. “Why?” “You know, it´s how you are….. nice and all. You couldn´t have kept the secret.” “Well, I guess you´re right. But still, how could you be plotting against glee club?” “We used to hate everything about it. We still kinda do, the people there are a bunch of weirdos thinking they´re specials when it´s obvious they´re not.” Kat said. “But, why are you still there? You do feel something for glee club, deep inside, you guys do.” Iris said, as she walked away, smiling. “What the hell was that?” Lexie asked. -Brandon was sitting on a table of The Beans taking sips of his coffee when Jared sat in front of him.- “Jared…” “Hello, Brandon. Congratulations on spoiling absolutely everything, you are truly amazing.” “I was just helping you, Lucas grabbed my phone.” “Oh my gosh, you´re so stupid, Brandon. Thank gosh Ken isn´t here, he would kick-your-ass.” “Can you just stop it?! Stop it, everyone´s yelling on me. Everyone. Everyone hates me, I just… ugh, I freaking hate myself for everything.” “You should, Brandon, now both the vocal trebles and those freakshows hate you. Everyone´s against you, because you´re the stupidest person that has ever walked on earth, do you hear me?” “All I hear are your cheap insults coming from that gay bitch mouth. You´re a bitch, Jared. You have no soul.” “I-I´m the one with no soul?” Jared said, laughing. “You´re absolutely wrong, Brandon, everyone knows you´re the one. Nobody likes you. Well, at least we´re going to win next week. The freaks aren´t even ready for it. Goodbye, Brandon, I wish you well.” Jared said as he walked away. -Brandon was red in anger and remorse.- -Miriam was again on the Raging Bull, alone on a table, depressed and drinking, remembering her past as it comes through flashing images.- -'Miriam is getting married on a big church, wearing a long white dress. Everyone claps as she and her husband get married. They are now seen on a beach at Summer, splashing each other water and kissing.-' (Miriam is heard singing: “I been out on the open road, but you can be my full time baby, hot or cold” as the images pass by) ''-''Miriam and her husband, a few years later, are seen having dinner with a baby on their house. They both don´t talk and have stern looks on their faces.- '(“Don´t break me down, I been trying too long, I been trying too hard, with one pretty song)'' '-Miriam is seen auditioning for a movie, she gets back to her house, and her drunk husband punches her and mistreats her. She goes to sleep, without saying a word to her husband,tears on her eyes- '(“''I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast, I am alone in midnight. Been trying too hard not to get into trouble but I got a war in my mind, So, I just ride, I just ride, Just ride.)'' -'Miriam is seen alone on her house, her husband enters it, drunk and sweaty, putting back his wedding ring from his pocket and smiling- '(“Dying young, and playing hard, that´s the way my husband made his life and art. Drink all day and we talk till dark. That´s the way the road dogs do it-light til dark”) '-Miriam´s husband is breaking everything on their house and packing his things, Miriam tries to stop him from reaching the door, but he does and leaves the house.-'(“''Don´t leave me now, don´t say goodbye. Don´t turn around leave me high and dry”)'' '-Miriam is seen parking her car in front of a house several years later. She stares through the house´s window and sees her ex husband with a woman and a young man with curly brown hair.- '(“Hear the birds in the summer breeze, I drive fast, I am alone in midnight. Been trying to hard not to get into trouble, but I got a war in my mind. So I just ride, I just ride, Just ride) -Miriam now walks to where Nick is sitting on the teachers longue.- “That wasn´t the truth…. You asked me about your father…. He used to be my husband, he was drunk and cheated on me with your mother, she got preagnant with you, and he went on to live with you. He preffered you over me, that´s the truth, Nicholas. That´s why I hate you. That´s why I wanted Brandon to destroy your club.” Miriam said, tears on her eyes, and walked away from Nick. -Kyle was talking to Andre on the showers.- “Hey, Andre.” “Kyle.” “Just wondering…. Do you know how to sing?” “Yeah, yeah, I can sing why?” -Kyle smiled.- -Kyle introduced Andre to glee club.- “He´s Andre, and with him, we´re winning sectionals.” Kyle said. “Okay, so we have twelve members.” Nick said, he was solemn after Miriam´s revelation. “Still, we are never gonna win Sectionals, Kyle.” Ula told him. “Stop it with that. Of course we will never win if you all got that attitude. We are unique, we are the freakshows, we can win. We can do everything if we work together with our heads up. Yes, Brandon betrayes us all, but still, we are still standing and he did not broke us down. If we work together and with the same attitude, we can do everything. We can win this guys, it´s a whole new day, and we can do whatever we propose ourselves to do.” -Everyone smiled and nodded after Kyle´s words.- -The glee club is now seen on the auditorium, wearing colorful clothes.- “''Another year you made a promise, another chance to turn it all around. And do not save this for tomorrow, embrace the past and you can live for now.”'' Kyle sang. “''And I, will give the world to you.”'' The freakshows all sang. “''Speak louder than the words before you, And give them a meaning no one else has found.”'' Shan sang. “''The role we play is so important, we are the voices of the underground.”'' Rose sang. “''And I will give the world to you.”'' “Say everything you always wanted, be not afraid of who you really are.” Andre sang. “´''Cause in the end we have each other, and that´s at least one thing worth living for.”'' Leni sang with passion. “''But let´s get back, to you. And I will wait, for you.”'' Samuel sang. “''´Cause I would give the world, And I would give the world to you.”'' Kat sang, smiling at Samuel. “This is the new year, a new beginning. You made a promise, you are the brightest. We are the voices, this is the new year. We are the voice, this is the new year. A new beginning, you made a promise. We are the voices, this is the new year!” The freakshows all sang together and ended the performance, doing a group hug. -Brandon, with a stern look on his face, stared at The Freakshows and walked away.- Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Zooey Deschanel '''as Principal Bell *'Zac Efron 'as Jared Shay *'Adam Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Blake Jenner 'as Andre McBridge *'Hayden Pannetiere '''as Lexie Hope Polls What do you think of the episode? I LOVED it! I liked it Meh It SUCKED! Which was your favorite song? Summertime Sadness Royals Apologize Ride This Is The New Year Did you imagined that was Miriam´s secret? Yes No Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes